


Pictures do really say a thousand words.

by HDoDM (dantereznor), LookingGlass (dantereznor)



Series: You cannot be unhappy in a poncho. [2]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/HDoDM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/LookingGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can not describe it without giving anything away.<br/>So uhm... enjoy I suppose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures do really say a thousand words.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bearslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/gifts).



> NINJA FIC HO!!!!

Howard Moon was a strong, sensible, well adjusted fellow; he was in possession of a good head with strong shoulders to support it attached of course to a wonderfully built frame. This train of thought always left Vince wanting more, which meant he had to often leave the shop to go hide out in his bedroom under the guise of creating new fashions.  
  
It wasn’t that he wanted Howard, no not really, he loved the man more than his did any hair care or shiny jumper he owned. The man was a complete mystery to Vince, his weird clothes and the love for Jazz even though he used to be this brilliant musician now unable to play because there happened to be a demon that was always attempting to get inside of him. It made Vince shudder at the thought, but now as Howard called out that he was going out to meet up with his friend, the creepy blind man who always claimed to never know Howard when he was about to do something stupid; which was a lot of the time. This gave Vince the chance to actually go into no man's land of the Man’s man that is Howard’s room.  
  
The room proved to be quite dull, much like Howard’s appearance, plain paper on the wall, plaid bedspread neatly made and an assortment of colognes and trimming devices for his mustache. It was neat and well organized like his gran’s home. It felt like his grans home actually. As he turned to leave however he was shocked to see literally hundreds of pictures in neat little frames covering the wall opposite his bed.   
  
Each picture was of them together or of Vince’s various forays into fashion and covers, but it wasn’t the solo shots that had his attention. Because in the pictures of him with Howard he noticed something strange, each and every little Howard had the same loving expression, all their little heads turned to watch all the little hims who were utterly oblivious to the fact Howard was there with him.  
  
Well not oblivious, he remembered all the times their pictures were taken, just it never occurred to him that Howard would be openly displaying his emotions so easily when the man absolutely hated to be touched.  
  
Smiling at this new insight, Vince would nod a little as he mulled over the idea of Howard having the same emotional attachment that he already possessed. Clicking off the light as he went back out to go put on the kettle for tea. Mister Moon had a lot of explaining to do when he got back home, and this time Vince would be the one who got to give Howard everything he wanted. Maybe he’d call round and have a bouncy castle brought to the shop again.

**Author's Note:**

> Bearslayer, are your smiling now?  
> Kudos and comments are adored! <3


End file.
